Justin Anglesmith: The Journey Of Tamriel
by S0Quantum
Summary: When a dragonborn of Skyrim has done everything there is to be done. what does he do? He travels all across Tamriel,But he discovers adventures more than he could possably imagine


**A/N: Hello welcome to my first elder scrolls story I have EVER wrote…  
>I hope you like it, I will continue writing if I get the time<br>if you like minecraft you can check my other stories about them :p  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter one: Taking Tamriel<p>

The fabled Tiber Septim or as his brother Nords would call him "Talos" conquered all of Tamriel and made an empire. Justin Anglesmith, a hardy Nord with dark, black hair, and a master of the voice wanted to be like Talos. After Justin killed Alduin with the help from the heroes of Sovengarde he wanted to take on more, he wanted more challenges. So he got out of his bed in Proudspire Manor, he went down and was greeted by his wife Elisif, who a year back was the Jarl of Solitude but handed it down to Falk Firebeard when the moot declared Ulfric Stormcloak the High King of Skyrim.

"Justin my love, what is your agenda for today?" Elisif asked as Justin walked down his stone stairs.  
>"Well, I am the leader of the Dark Brotherhood, the leader of the Companions, The thieves Guild, I have travelled Skyrim, and I have helped many, I have also won the Civil war between the Stormcloaks and the Imperials, I also have all the Daedric Artefacts locked downstairs, to be honest my love, I don't think there is much else to do in skyrim".<br>"what are you suggesting Justin?"  
>"I think I'm going to follow in the footsteps of Talos"<br>"My love, are you serious?"  
>"Yes! But do you want to come with me?"<br>"I would love to"  
>"great pack your things, we are leaving tomorrow!"<br>"Okay, can I say goodbye to everyone first?"  
>"Elisif, of course you can, we are also stopping in Whiterun so I can say goodbye to everyone there"<br>"okay my love, see you later"  
>"Goodbye".<p>

Justin walks outside of Proudspire Manor into the calm stone walkway of Solitude, he walks up to the Blue Palace to say goodbye to Falk and the rest of the court.

"Everyone listen up! I and Elisif are leaving Solitude and Skyrim, as we are traveling all across Tamriel".  
>"What are you serious?" Falk Firebeard says<br>"yes my old friend, Me and Elisif decided this morning that we are leaving tomorrow"  
>"okay friend, I wish you peace in your travels"<br>"If only I could wish for peace, Tamriel is still a harsh place, but me and Elisif can handle it"  
>"Bless the Nine Divines that you make it back safely"<br>"thank you Falk, and goodbye my friend"  
>"goodbye"<p>

After going around Solitude and saying their goodbyes it had almost reached night time on a cold day.  
>After having dinner, Justin begins to pack his Daedric items into a chest with his armour and his potions and his alchemy ingredients.<br>"Elisif have you seen my Mage robes?"  
>"Yes My dear, they are down in the enchantment room were you left them last"<br>"okay thank you dear". Justin walks out of the house and begins to go the stables of Solitude to see Shadowmere.  
>"Hello girl, you're going with me. You will be strapped to the carriage and will pull me and Elisif. Now there is another horse, so get along as I was not planning to take you, but I've had you for the Divines know how long".<br>Shadowmere just nods in a way.  
>"Good girl, I am looking forward to riding you around Tamriel".<br>And he walks back into Solitude and goes to Proudspire Manor to see Elisif asleep in bed; he yawns and hops in with her.

"Justin?" Elisif whispers.  
>"Yes Elisif?"<br>"Are we leaving today?"  
>"Oh yes, we are leaving" Justin suddenly realises; jumping out of bed and suddenly closes his eyes when he looks out the window.<br>"Bright light" Justin mumbles  
>"you have had dragons breathe fire in your face and your complaining about the sun"<br>"very funny Elisif" he opens his eyes and motions towards his dresser to get changed.  
>"Should I wear my fine clothes or my dragon armour?"<br>Elisif points at the fine clothes and he begins to put them on, he likes to wear these on occasion  
>"you look handsome Justin" Elisif announces and begins to peck Justin on the cheek.<br>"Thank you my dear" Replies Justin

After breakfast they walk down to the stables to their surprise they see most of the people of Solitude standing near their carriage.  
>"Good bye!" They all shout as Elisif and Justin get in their carriage and set off towards Dragon Bridge<br>"So Justin my dear, were next?"  
>"Whiterun" Justin replies as he is looking at the Bridge up ahead.<p>

A day of travelling and they reach whiterun, they leave the carriage at the stables and walk up to the gates.  
>"Hello dovakiin, how may I help you?" says one of whiterun's guards.<br>"We are just going into whiterun to see Jarl Balgruuf"  
>"as you wish friend".<p>

They walk through the plains district with passing people saying "hello" and "good day".  
>When they get up to the cloud district they head up the steps, walking up to Dragonsreach.<br>"Good day Dovakiin and Lady Elisif, how may I help you?" asks one of the whiterun guards.  
>"Yes, is Balgruuf in the hall?"<br>"He is friend,go right ahead!"  
>"Thank you kind sir"<p>

"Hello Justin and Elisif, what can I be of service?"  
>"Good day Balgruuf, he are here to say our goodbyes"<br>"goodbyes, what do you mean?"  
>"We are leaving Skyrim to travel all of Tamriel"<br>"really? I wish you too a safe journey"  
>"thank you Balgruuf and safety to you as well"<br>"good bye old friend"  
>"good bye".<p>

After they say good bye to most of Whiterun they get back into their carriage and begin to set off on the road.  
>"Justin, were next?"<br>"My dear, we are off to Cyrodiil".

A day later, they reach the Cyrodiil border, and going through the gates, they wave to the Imperial guards as they trot along the stone path.  
>"Wow, look at those beautiful, green fields Justin"<br>"I know they look amazing. I do know one thing"  
>"What is that my dear?"<br>"We are defiantly in Cyrodiil".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thanks for reading chapter one. When I get the chance I will write chapter two  
>don't forget to review and your review will be answered in a review box like this...<br>Reviews:**

**awesome isn't it? Well thanks for reading and don't forget to check my minecraft stories**

**Cya :D  
>~Michael<strong>


End file.
